The King Finally Figures it Out
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Tamaki finally figures out what that strange feeling he has is. But when he tries to express it, how will everything turn out after? Rated T just to be safe about future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki looked at Kyoya nervously.

"Why are you looking at me Tamaki?" Kyoya asked typing in his laptop without looking at the blond. Tamaki swallowed thickly.

"I think I love Haruhi." He said softly to the Shadow King. Kyoya paused from typing and looked up from the screen. He used his pointer and middle fingers to push his glasses up of the edge of his nose.

"Really now?" He asked in a curious tone. "Hikaru, Kaoru, come over here for a moment." He called to the identical twins. Tamaki gasped in surprise at his friends' actions.

"Yes Kyoya-sempai?" The twins asked in unison.

"Kyoya! Why did you bring these devils over here?" Tamaki asked standing up and pointing at the twins.

"Tamaki, shut up you idiot. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki has realized something." Kyoya said simply. The twins looked at Tamaki with large grins.

"Oh? So what have you realized," Hikaru began

"Tamaki-sempai?" Kaoru finished. The two looked over towards where the petite host club member was serving her guest tea.

"Does it have to do with Haruhi?" They asked, once again in unison. Tamaki swallowed thickly again and gawked at the red headed twins.

"Yes" He mumbled under his breath. The twins looked at the other and smiled even more.

"What was that Boss? We couldn't hear you." They said walking over to either side of Tamaki. Tamaki gasped and fiddled with his fingers.

"Yes…" He whispered looking down at the ground. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"What Boss? We still couldn't hear you." They repeated with evil smiles. Tamaki frowned.

"YES! I SAID YES YOU RED HAIRED DOPPLEGANGERS!" Tamaki shouted to them. His face turned a deep scarlet when he noticed everyone in the room was staring at the king. He quickly retreated to his corner in the room. He frowned when he felt someone standing over him. He turned around and yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!" with his eyes closed. When he still felt someone next to him, he opened his eyes. He saw a confused yet sad Haruhi looking at him. Her large brown eyes were wide and sad.

"O-okay." She said softy before slowly backing away. Tamaki gasped.

"H-Haruhi? Please don't go. I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought you were those devils" He said quickly getting up. Haruhi walked over to Kyoya's table.

"Kyoya-sempai, is it alright for me to leave?" The brunette asked softly. Kyoya looked at her and nodded.

"Very well Haruhi, but I will add to your debt." He replied looking and the sad girl.

"That's fine" She murmured before leaving. Tamaki gasped, his indigo eyes were large and shocked. He couldn't believe that he had yelled at her. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to him.

"Jeez Boss….Did you have to make her cry?" Hikaru asked frowning. Kaoru nodded.

"Now she won't ever like you back. Because you yelled at her" He added. Tamaki sighed and sat in a nearby couch.

"Kyoya" Tamaki said resting his head in his hands. The boy with glassed nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry my dears, but it seems we will have to close the club early today. Something came up" The Shadow King said quickly. Within a few minutes, the room was empty except for the club members.

"She probably hates me" Tamaki said frowning. The twins shrugged.

"Why not give her some time?" Kaoru suggested softly. He felt Hikaru's glare from behind him, but he knew Hikaru agreed. Tamaki looked up.

"You think so?" He asked softly. Kaoru shrugged.

"Maybe. Haruhi doesn't seem like the kind of girl who holds a grudge" Kaoru said softly.

"Well Boss, if you don't need us, Kaoru and I will be going." Hikaru said quickly as he grabbed their things. Tamaki nodded and told everyone else it was time to leave.

Once everyone was gone, Tamaki sighed and thought to himself about what he was going to do the next time he saw Haruhi.


	2. Tamaki's plan, Haruhi's somewhat revenge

~POV Haruhi 3~

I sighed quietly as I walked up the steps of Ouran academy by myself. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods this morning.

"Hey Haruhi!" Two voices called out. I cursed under my breath. The Hitachiin twins had found me...I turned around to face where the voices came from and let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru, instead it was two girls smiling at me.

"Good morning ladies." I say in my best host voice. They giggle in response.

"Good morning Haruhi" One says smiling. She had short blonde hair that was cropped with hazel eyes. Their names escape my mind. The other girl has long curly red hair and green eyes. I think they're fans of mine...but I'm not sure.

"Are you feeling better?" The red haired one asked "We were sad when we couldn't be your guest yesterday." I smiled apologetically.

"I'm very sorry ladies. I wasn't feeling quite well. I promise that if you come today, I will talk with Kyoya-sempai and arrange some sort of deal with him." I told them. I knew it would cost me dearly though. They smiled widely.

"Really Haruhi?" They asked brimming with excitement. I nodded.

"Of course ladies" I said smiling."I'm very sorry I missed you two" I said again as a black limo pulled to the curb behind me. My blood ran cold. I knew EXACTLY who it was.

"Oh! Look! It's Tamaki-sempai!" A chorus of fan girls swooned. I scowled.

"Ladies, if you ex-" I began, desperately wanting to get away.

"H~HARUHI!" The blonde idiot called out happily, walking towards me. I looked at the girls.

"Excuse me." I said before walking past them into the building. I knew he had that hurt puppy dog look on. But I was still furious. I really hate Tamaki Souh at the moment.

~Tamaki POV :D~

She snubbed me! Haruhi ignored me! My darling little girl ignored daddy! My mind was shocked.

"She's still mad at you I see." Kyoya said from behind me. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"yeah, I know" I replied rubbing my temple with my hand. I thought for a moment before looking at my best friend. "Kyoya, I have a plan" I said smiling. Kyoya looked at me confused at first but nodded.

"Okay Tamaki. Tell me as we walk to class." He said walking towards the door as I tell him my plan.

MEANWHILE

Haruhi scowled as she sat down at her desk. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her.

"Still mad at Tono-sempai?" They asked in unison. She looked at them.

"That obvious?" She asked, they nodded.

"Kind of" They said. Haruhi sighed.  
"Damn" She muttered.

"You can always forgive him." Kaoru suggested.

"Never" Haruhi hissed back.

"Then you'll be mad forever." Hikaru put in.

"So?" Haruhi growled.

"He didn't mean to" Hikaru said softly.

"Doesn't matter" Haruhi said.

"Make him jealous" Kaoru piped in.

"Eh?" Hikaru and Haruhi asked.

"Make Tono-sempai jealous" He said.

"How?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru nodded in agreement to her question.

"Yeah. How?" He asked. Kaoru smiled.

"Haruhi, go on a date with Hikaru." He said simply. The two looked at him. "Trust me. It'll make Tono-sempai very jealous." He added 'And it gives Hikaru a chance at Haruhi' he thought.

"Fine" Haruhi said shrugging.

"R-really?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah sure." He said smiling. "But when we walk into the club room, we have to hold hands." Haruhi said. Hikaru smiled widely.

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling at her. "As you wish my dear." He added. Kaoru smiled as well as class began.


	3. Hikaru and Haruhi are together?

~No one's POV~

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and extended her hand.  
"Ready?" She asked smiling. Hikaru blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah." He said interlacing his fingers with hers. Kaoru watched them from behind as they opened the doors.

Tamaki looked up as the doors opened happily.

"Haruhi! I ha-" he broke off as he saw Hikaru and Haruhi holding hands. His eyes widened and his mouth closed. Haruhi smiled victoriously at Tamaki's hurt expression. Hikaru's face was still red, but he smiled at her.

"Tono-sempai?" A small voice asked as a hand touched his back. Tamaki looked behind him at Kaoru.

"Tell me it isn't true." Tamaki pleaded. Kaoru sighed.

"I'm sorry Tono." He said softly. Tamaki sighed. He walked over to the table where he had laid roses and a note in a white envelope for Haruhi. He picked them up and ripped the note. He sighed as he threw the roses and scraps of paper away.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked walking over to him. Tamaki hid his face with his bangs.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said in a cold voice as he walked past her. Haruhi waited till he was out of sight before reaching into the garbage and carefully took the scraps before pocketing them.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked her softly. She nodded looking up.  
"I'm fine." She said in a cold voice. Her glare stabbing into Tamaki's turned back.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked touching her shoulder as she grabbed her things.

"Yes?" She asked looking up.

"Kaoru and I are going to take you home." He said sweetly. He could feel his face heat up again as she smiled at him. "So we'll be leaving in a few minutes." He said turning around so she wouldn't see his red face.

"Okay. Thank you Hikaru." She said softly. She stood up and fixed her coat. "Goodbye Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Kyoya-sempai. Have a nice night." She said smiling.

"Bye bye Haru-chan!" Honey said smiling at her as he ate cake. Mori nodded.

"Yeah" he said before going back to watch Honey.

"Goodnight Haruhi. See you tomorrow" Kyoya replied dully as he typed on his laptop.

"Mata Ashita." (A.N: HAHAH! Check this song out if you love Ouran) she said before leaving to meet the twins.

"Goodbye Haruhi" Tamaki whispered as the door shut.

"Guess your plan didn't work Tama-chan" Honey said sadly. "I know you worked hard on it." Tamaki sighed.

"It's fine. She's happy with Hikaru" Tamaki said sitting in the chair next to Kyoya.

"It's obvious it's fake" the shadow king replied.

"Wha?" Tamaki asked surprised.

"I would have known sooner than I did. Besides, they were a few minutes late. And they were talking outside the door. Plus, after you ripped the note, she took it anyways. And she seemed kind of hurt when you talked harshly to her." He said. Tamaki smiled widely.

"Oh Kyoya! If either you or I was a girl, I would kiss you!" Tamaki yelled standing up. Once he realized what he said, he turned a deep scarlet. "Of you were a girl. That is..." He said quickly. Kyoya nodded skeptically.

"Okay Tamaki" He said rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "Think Haruhi has read the not yet?" He asked softly. Tamaki sighed.

"I hope so" He whispered.

LATER

Haruhi sat on her bed after getting out of the bath. She had on blue pajamas and a black tank-top on with a towel around her neck.

"That felt good" she said stretching. "Oh!" she said remembering the note. She carefully took the scraps out of her pocket and arranged them so she could read the note. She felt tears fall down her face as she sighed.

Well? How'd you like it? :D

Hopefully if I get enough reviews, Ill write what the note said in the next chapter :D if your good...

Please review!

Emily :D


	4. Tamaki's Note

**Well, here is chapter 4! Hopefully people will like it. I know my partner in crime did. This chapter is what the note Tamaki left for Haruhi in chapter 3 said. What is in French is translated. Because I know I hate it when languages aren't translated for you! Hope you all enjoy and please review! My partner (Alexis) and I are have a competition. **

Haruhi wiped her eyes after reading the letter. She was completely surprised that someone as spastic as Tamaki, could write something so beautiful. She knew she was safe to have something from Tamaki out in her home, because her father was still at work. She wanted to preserve the letter. The beautiful penmanship. The ivory paper. The paper itself must have been worth a fortune, she thought to herself. Haruhi carefully moved the scraps of paper to her very small desk.

"He's such an idiot..." Haruhi said softly. "Although...he can be very sweet sometimes. And caring to." She sighed as she paced her room, deep in thought. "Though he can be self-centered, oblivious, and also obnoxious." Haruhi let out another sigh, this one more aggravated.

"H~Haruhi!" A higher male voice called from outside her room. It was her father...

"What's he doing home so la-...oh" She said looking at her phone, realizing she had thought longer than she thought. "Hi dad. How was work?" She asked opening her door. Ryoji Fujioka smiled at his only daughter brightly.

"What are you doing up so early, my darling little girl?" He asked walking over to her. "It's way past your bedtime. And since your an honor student, you should get all the sleep you can get." He said. Haruhi smiled slightly, 'he's just like Tamaki-sempai' she thought, then quickly frowned at that exact same thought. "Haruhi? Why does it look like your crying? Did someone hurt you? Was it that idiot Tamaki Souh?" Ranka asked, his anger quickly taking hold. Haruhi looked up at him and waved her hands quickly.

"No! Dad, Tamaki didn't hurt me!" She said. She pulled her father into her room and over to the scraps of paper that made up the note.

"Hmmm? Haruhi? What's this?" He asked leaning over the small desk.

_Dearest Haruhi,_

_ Please, please don't be mad at me. I honestly didn't mean to yell at you. I would never dream of hurting a beautiful girls feelings. I was never raised that way. Your an amazing young woman Haruhi. And when I saw that picturesque face, so sad and hurt, my heart clenched in an unbearable pain. I hope you can forgive me, Haruhi. Because even if you hate me, I'll still always love you. You know, there is a saying that people do stupid things when they're in love. But, you're probably rolling your eyes by now and thinking 'he's always does stupid things.' and your right, I do. But what I believe, is that I'm more of an idiot because I'm in love. I'm in love with the most magnificent girl ever. And even if she doesn't exactly refer to herself as a young woman, I see through her facade. She's so wonderful, inside and out. She's intelligent, and funny, and just perfect. I hope that one day she could love me back. Haruhi, I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you. Even before I knew you were a girl. You were breathtaking. Please give me another chance? If you do, in two weeks from Saturday, I will be waiting at the park across from the train station waiting. If I see you, I'll know you're willing to give me a chance. If not, I promise I won't bug you again._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu beau, magnifique jeune fille. Pour toujours et jamais, jusqu'à ma mort._ **(A.N. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu beau, magnifique jeune fille. Pour toujours et jamais, jusqu'à ma mort means: ****I love you. I love you, you beautiful, beautiful girl. ****Forever and ever, until I die. and Amour toujours means: Love always.)**

_Amour toujours,_

_Tamaki Souh._

Ranka looked at Haruhi and gasped.

"Oh Haruhi! He loves you! That BLOND IDIOT LOVES YOU!" Ranka said, his anger once again getting the better of him. Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"I know dad...And I'm not sure what I feel yet. I mean, my studies come first" She said quickly in a responsible tone. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Ranka smiled, quickly overcoming his fit of anger.

"That's my girl. You have to focus on your studies. So you can get in a good college. That being said, you should get some sleep dear." Ranka said gently patting her head. He kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

"I don't know if I can meet you just yet. Give me some time" She said softly to the letter before turning off her light and going to bed.


	5. Tamaki's new friend and Hikaru confesses

Tamaki waited in front of the school.

"Tamaki sempai?" A small voice asked from aside him. He turned to look at the small girl beside him.

"Oh...Hello" He said softly, sad that it wasn't Haruhi.

"How are you sempai?" She asked smiling. Tamaki forced himself to smile.

"I'm waiting for a very special person my princess." He said gently. She smiled more.

"Is this person someone you're in love with?" She asked the blond. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, she means a lot to me. But I screwed up and made her upset." He explained.

"Oh...Is it Haruhi?" She asked looking up at him. Tamaki gasped and looked down at her quickly.

"What? N-no! Haruhi is a boy my princess!" Tamaki said quickly. She nodded skeptically.

"Uh-huh. Right..." She said nodding. Tamaki smiled and chuckled slightly.

"My princess, why do you suggest Haruhi is a girl?" He asked softly.

"Because I've seen Haruhi outside of school. She's pretty when she's in a dress" The girl said walking towards the school. Tamaki blushed and followed.

"You've seen Haruhi in a dress?" Tamaki asked following her. He failed to notice Haruhi walking towards the school. "Hey wait for me, princess!" He called smiling, as he disappeared into the school.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked softly. She saw them together, just not hearing what they said.

"Haruhi?" The shadow king called from behind her. The brunette turned to the raven haired man.

"Hello Kyoya-sempai" She said smiling.

"Oh...So Tamaki found Kamille Moore." Kyoya said opening his black book. Haruhi looked up at him. "She is the heir to a major science facility." He explained. Haruhi sighed and nodded.

"Of course. And she's pretty." Haruhi said softly. "She has long brown hair, brown eyes, perfect skin."

"Why are you so down Haruhi?" Kyoya asked looking down at her.

"Because she seems so close to Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi explained. Kyoya smiled.

"Are you jealous?" He asked. Haruhi gasped and blushed. "I thought so. You read Tamaki's note I presume" He added.

"Yes. It was beautiful." She said softly. "I'm not sure if I can love him yet, but I do like him."

"I see...we'll tell him that." Kyoya suggested, then looked at his phone. "Class will be starting soon. Hurry up to class Haruhi." He smiled at her before walking into the building. Haruhi smiled at him before walking into school.

"He's not a bad guy after all." She said to herself.

~LATER~

Haruhi stretched while sitting at her couch.

"Haruhi?" A voice called from behind. Haruhi turned and saw Kamille.

"Oh...Hello" She said frowning as the girl sat down.

"Hello! I'm K-" She said, only to be cut off by Haruhi.

"Kamille Moore. Heir to a science facility." She said. The girl nodded.

"Yes! I've heard so much about you." She said smiling.

"From Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! He's very nice." Kamille said smiling. Haruhi nodded slowly.

"He's something." She mumbled.

~A Week Later~

"Haruhi?" Hikaru called. Haruhi smiled.

"Hold on a second Hikaru! I just have to put this tea set away." She called back from the back room. Hikaru quickly maneuvered himself into the back room to her.

"Hey Haruhi...I have something I want to ask you..." Hikaru said softly. Haruhi looked up at him as she set the tea set down.

"What is it Hikaru?" She asked looking at him. Hikaru's cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" She asked walking towards him. Hikaru blushed a deeper red.

"Haruhi. I want us to go out!" Hikaru blurted out. He gasped when he realized what he said. Haruhi laughed a little.

"I thought we were going out" She said smiling. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, I mean like REALLY go out. I want you to be my real girlfriend." He said softly. Haruhi frowned a bit.

"I don't know Hikaru, it's just going to complicate things." Haruhi said softly. "But I still want to be friends still okay?" She asked. Hikaru nodded

"Hey Haruhi? Meet Tono-sempai next week. If you really love him that is..." Hikaru said sadly, obviously heartbroken. Haruhi nodded and hugged Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru, I wish I had fallen in love with you first, your an amazing person." Haruhi said smiling at her friend. He nodded and patted her head.

"I wish you had fallen for me first too Haruhi." He said softly.

**Here is another chapter! I'm really sorry if this one sucks...I was kinda in a writers block :( well anyways, Tamaki meets a girl who knows Haruhi's secret. And Hikaru and Haruhi have a little moment. Please please review and I promise the next chapter will be MUCH better! Remember, my twin and I are having a contest! And if I win, I'll dedicate a story of 1 fan's choice to them. The contest ends on New Years! So if you like my story, please review! I appreciate it!**

**Emily  
**


	6. Tamaki and Haruhi's moment

A few days later,

I silently walked through the halls towards the host club room. A lot has happened in the past week. I let out a small sigh as I thought.

'I figured out I love Sempai, Hikaru and I pretend to date, Tamaki wrote that beautiful note, Hikaru asks me out for real, I tell him no, we 'break up', and now I'm supposed to meet Tamaki-Sempai tomorrow...'

"Haruhi?" A voice called from behind me, it sounded kind of panicked. "Haruhi! Watch out!" The voice yelled again as a pair of arms pull me away from the pillar I was about to walk into. I look up to see an upset Tamaki looking at me.

"Sempai?" I asked, clearly confused. He smiled slightly.

"It's not like you to space out like that Haruhi. You almost walked into that pillar." He said, happy to see that I am alright.

"I had a lot on my mind." I said simply, it wasn't a total lie. I really was thinking about him. How beautiful his indigo eyes are. His soft skin, his golden locks. His chiseled body.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked again, clearly alarmed by the fact my face was turning a deep scarlet. I gasped and pulled away.

"Sorry Sempai...I have to be going" I said before quickly running past him. I stopped when I found an abandoned classroom unlocked. I pulled out my small compact mirror and looked at my red face.

"No! Go back to normal!" I yelled at myself, even though I knew it was stupid to yell at oneself. I sighed and sat at a desk. I noticed someone's things were still in the desk. I carefully pulled out the bag and inspected it. "Oh come on" I said, slightly frustrated when I saw it was Tamaki's bag. His phone fell out from one of the pockets, the back facing up. "Crap" I muttered reaching for it. When something caught my eye...It was a picture of Tamaki and I together. Not like the one on his other phone. This one was of us doing a cosplay together. I had to blush a little more. We both looked so happy.

"That's how you two should be all the time." A cold voice called from behind me. I almost dropped the phone again.

"Kyoya-Sempai. It's rude to sneak up on people." I said frowning as I put the phone back.

"It's rude to go through other people's things Haruhi." The shadow king retorted. He sat down in a seat, which I assumed was his.

"It fell out I sw-" I was broken off as the shadow king began again.

"What were you doing in here anyways?" Kyoya asked.

"I was flustered and this was the nearest, abandoned and unlocked room I could find." I said quickly. When Kyoya looked a bit puzzled, I quickly explained what had happened. He chuckled slightly.

"Ah, I understand now Haruhi." He said nodding. He checked his watch. "Come on, we're late for the Host club" he said standing up. I nodded and followed.

"Should I bring Tamaki-Sempai's bag?" I asked. Kyouya shook his head.

"No. It serves the idiot right for forgetting it." He said smiling. "Come on Haruhi" he added.

**After the Club **

I stretched slightly on my couch after activities were finished. I went to go look for my bag. I could have sworn it was next to me.

"Crap" I muttered as I got up to leave. "Goodbye everyone, I have to go get my bag." I said before going back to the classroom. I looked around the room and by the desk when I noticed a small note. It read, 'I put your bag in the third music room, in the back by the piano. -Kyoya' I picked up the note and raced to go find my bag. I walked to the back room when I heard music. It sounded like a piano.

I knocked on the door before opening it. I gasped at the sight before me. Tamaki was at the piano, his fingers racing over the keys, his head moving to the beat, and beautiful music played in the room. After he finished the song, he noticed me standing there.

"That was amazing." I whispered. Tamaki walked over to me and used his hands to cup my face.

"Don't cry over music, Haruhi." He whispered wiping away the tears. His face was inches away from mine. Before I realized what I had done, I had pressed my lips with his. After seconds, I pulled away, grabbed my bag and ran out of the music room, leaving Tamaki dumbfounded.

**So? How was that? I promised this chapter would be better! Please review! If you like my story, review! If you have a suggestion, review! Please help me win this contest with my twin! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Emily~**


	7. The kiss

**Well hello my dear fans! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've been working on other projects like my new story called The Suoh Future I believe (how awful is that? i dont even remember what my story is called! :O) So anyways, in this chapter, there is A LOT of Tama/Haru. And don't worry! Your favorite shadow king gets a small part in it! Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review! Help me win the contest!**

**Love Emily of TheMischievousTwins131  
**

A few days later...

Haruhi yawned when she walked into the music room. She noticed Tamaki was the only one there. She let out a sigh. she had been avoiding him since she kissed him. She was about to make a mad dash for the changing room, when Tamaki spoke.

"Hey Haruhi? Your really smart...can you help me with my homework for English?" Tamaki asked frowning. Haruhi laughed quietly.

"Tamaki, your behind Kyoya and you need help?" She asked smiling as she walked over to him. Tamaki blushed slightly.

"Yeah...but English is kinda hard" Tamaki said smiling. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes I agree." She said looking at the papers on the table. "Let's see...This mean 'Jill likes to go out for coffee with Jim.'" Haruhi explained. Tamaki looked down at the paper.

"Well, Tamaki would like to go out for coffee with Haruhi." He said softly. Haruhi blushed.

"Did you just ask me out?" She asked softly. Tamaki looked up and nodded.

"You kissed me didn't you?" He asked softly. Haruhi gasped and blushed furiously.

"EH? I-it was b-by a-a-accident! I n-never m-m-m-meant to do THAT!" She stuttered out quickly. Tamaki quickly moved and held Haruhi's face in his hands. He leaned down and forcefully put his lips to hers. Haruhi gasped and stared at Tamaki. He closed his eyes and held her to him. Haruhi gasped, allowing Tamaki's tongue to enter her mouth. Slowly Haruhi closed her eyes and groaned in response. Both teenagers jumped back in surprise, both also clearly flustered.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said quickly. Haruhi shook her head.

"Don't be, I liked it." She said softly leaning over to kiss him again. Tamaki smiled and they quickly went back to what they were doing before. After a few minutes, they heard the doors open and quickly sat up. Kyoya chuckled as he walked past them.

"Well isn't this interesting? One day you two are avoiding each other, and the next, you're practically groaning and moaning on my sofa." The shadow king said, making the two turn even darker reds.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled standing up, almost knocking Haruhi off the couch. "You** CANNOT **tell the doppelgangers! They'll ruin everything!" Haruhi stood up and went to get changed. Tamaki watched her leave before letting out a happy sigh as he sat down.

"That good?" Kyoya asked opening up his laptop. Tamaki nodded eagerly.

"Oh Kyoya! It was like magic!" Tamaki said dramatically. "She's everything I've ever wanted! I'd give up anything! ANYTHING! Just so I can be by her side! It's really early to say this, but I think I'm really passionately in love with her! She makes my heart race every time I just see her!" Tamaki smiled happily and leaned against the sofa arm.

"Sounds like your mind is made up. You should ask her to be your girlfriend." Kyoya said typing on his laptop. He paused for a second when Tamaki didn't answer. Kyoya looked up and saw Haruhi talking with Hikaru, who had silently walked in. She smiled happily at him and hugged him tightly. Tamaki sighed, realizing that if he were to ask her out, he would have to get the anger of Hikaru. It was all around the school that Hikaru and Haruhi were "dating" even though they broke it off. Tamaki jumped when he realized he still had homework to finish. He looked at the paper and realized something was there that wasn't there before. There was a small note written for him.

It read, '_I'd love to get coffee with you. How about Saturday when I planned to meet you anyways? Same place? Same time? See you then. Haruhi' _ Tamaki smiled at the note and carefully ripped it off the paper.

A few hours later

Tamaki sighed as he got into his limo. He and the twins left early today for different reasons. Tamaki really wanted to begin planning their date on Saturday.

Tamaki looked out the window and noticed the small brunette walking a short distance ahead of the limo.

"Stop!" Tamaki yelled suddenly, making the driver jump quickly.

"Y-yes sir?" The driver asked quickly, slamming to a halt. Tamaki jumped out of the car and ran to the girl.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. Haruhi turned around.

"Hello sempai!" She called back smiling. Tamaki caught up to her.

"You shouldn't walk home by yourself! It's dangerous!" He told her. Haruhi laughed.

"I'm fine sempai. I always walk home." She replied tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You shouldn't! Haruhi, ride home with me. I'll take you home." Tamaki said quickly. Haruhi shook her head.

"Sempai, I don't want to be a burden." She said softly. Tamaki rolled his eyes and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Sempai!" She screamed. Tamaki laughed and walked over to the car.

"You are far from a burden my dear. Now let me drive you home." Tamaki said opening the door to the limo. He carefully set her down and kissed her forehead. "Now silly girl, get into the car." He said laughing. Haruhi rolled her eyes but got into the car none the less. Tamaki crawled in after her and stared at her silently.

"How come you change your attitude around me?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Tamaki sat back for a second, being caught off guard, but smiled.

"Because, with you, I can be myself. I can be who I want to be. And you like me for that." He said simply. Haruhi frowned.

"Says the king who's like a rabbit. You know, if rabbits get too lonely...they die."**(YAY CHAPTER 81!)** She said. Tamaki gasped.

"I am no rabbit!" He said, then began to laugh. "Besides, I'm certainly not lonely. For you see, I am in love with the most beautiful girl. Even if she doesn't think so."" He said looking at the ground, lost in thought. Haruhi sighed, her bluntness making her not realize he was talking about her.

"So you really love her?" She asked, slightly jealous. Tamaki looked up and nodded.

"I do! I love her so much I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss her to death." He said smiling. Haruhi looked down.

"She's really lucky." She murmured. Tamaki chuckled and leaned over silently. He pulled Haruhi into his lap, making her gasp. He kissed her forehead gently. "She is very blunt to. She can't tell that I'm talking about her." He muttered before kissing her nose. Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Or maybe she pretends to be blunt." She said laughing. Tamaki shook his head as he playfully nipped at her ear.

"No, she's just blunt in general. I don't think she can help it." He said softly before biting her earlobe, making her giggle. She pulled away.

"Don't you forget I have short hair? If you leave marks, people will see." She said as the car pulled up to her complex. "Thank you for the ride Tamaki-sempai." She said opening the door. Tamaki moved towards her.

"Don't call me sempai! It's too formal!" He said frowning. "And Haruhi," He said softly, making her turn and face him.

"Yes?" She asked frowning. Tamaki leaned up and crashed his lips onto hers. His hand rested on the base of her neck, holding her to him. He kissed her one last time, very gently, before letting her go.

"I love you" Tamaki said winking before he closed the door. Haruhi blushed and waved slightly before walking to her apartment door. She touched her lips a few times, feeling them tingle under her thin fingers. She giggled and dug into her bag to look for her key.

"This could be the start of the perfect spring." She said looking at the small, blooming cherry tree next to her apartment before walking into her home to do homework.


	8. The First Date

**Whats this? Emily posted a new chapter? No way! Enjoy! ;D P.S. Happy 5th of July!**

* * *

Haruhi shifted slightly as she waited outside of the coffee shop. She was wearing a light blue sundress and matching sandals. Her hair blew slightly in the wind as she bit her slightly glossed lip.

'Where is Tamaki?' she thought checking her phone, he was ten minutes late.

Tamaki stood awkwardly behind a tree across the street.

"Kyoya! What do I do?" The blonde whined into the phone to the shadow king, who just was woken up.

"Tamaki…just be yourself…for some reason, she likes that…don't freak her out" Kyoya muttered tiredly in the phone.

"Alright…thank you Kyoya! You're the best!" Tamaki said before hanging up.

"Yeah…you know I am" Kyoya muttered turning on his side and back to sleep. Tamaki walked over and pulled a chair out behind Haruhi.

"Can I offer you a seat?" He asked smiling. Haruhi jumped and turned, blinking in surprise at him.

"T-Tamaki!" She squeaked out before sitting down.

"Hello" he said sitting down across from her. "Sorry I'm late…Kyoya kept calling me" he said happily.

"Oh? He kept calling you?" She asked putting her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand as she looked at him.

"Yes…he wanted advice" Tamaki said smiling. "So what are you going to get?" he asked looking at the menu.

"Um…I think raspberry chai…" she said after a minute. Tamaki looked at her before nodded.

"That sounds good…" he hummed out as a waitress walked over.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked smiling brightly at Tamaki.

"Um…I'll have a regular coffee with two sugars and one cream please. And my beautiful companion would like a raspberry chai please" Tamaki ordered taking Haruhi's hand in his. Haruhi blushed slightly before squeezing his hand back. The waitress nodded grimly before leaving them.

"Thanks…" she said softly.

"For what?" he asked tilting his head.

"Ordering…though she didn't need to gawk at you like that" she mumbled. 'Though he is gorgeous…no wonder girls would look at him' she thought bitterly to herself.

"Well…too bad I didn't notice…You see…I prefer brunettes" he said smiling. "Haruhi, I only have eyes for you."

"O-oh…" she said smiling gently.

"You're too hard on yourself…You're beautiful" he said softly. He reached over and pulled her chair closer to him. Haruhi sighed softly but nodded.

"I guess…" she said. Tamaki shook his head and tilted her chin up. He kissed her gently, his purple eyes fluttering shut.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered as she kissed him back, her hands on his chest. Tamaki nipped at her lower lip slightly, asking for entrance. Haruhi eagerly opened her mouth and let her tongue drift into his mouth. Tamaki groaned slightly and fought her tongue for dominance. Haruhi pulled away when she felt his tongue brush over her teeth.

"I-I um…" she mumbled, her face bright red as the waitress returned.

"Here is your drinks…can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"Um…A slice of chocolate cake?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Of course" she said as Haruhi took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward…" Tamaki said

"It's okay…It's just new to me…I've never really had a boyfriend before" she said holding the drink in her hands.

"So I'm your boyfriend now? I didn't know we were dating" Tamaki said smiling. Haruhi gasped when she realized this.

"Oh…u-um…Crap…" she stuttered out, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay Haruhi. It saves me a lot of embarrassment from asking you. Its good you assumed" he said taking her hand and kissed her palm. "Really" he said softly.

"Okay…so we're official?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. We're official" he said smiling. He took a sip of his coffee before kissing her cheek gently.

"We'll have to tell my dad…he has the day off" She said. Tamaki paused slightly before nodded.

"Easy peasy" he said playfully. Haruhi laughed softly, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Easy peasy? That's cute" she said smiling.

"I'm glad you think so" he replied laughing. He looked up as the waitress returned with the cake. Haruhi cut off a small piece and ate it, letting out a soft sigh.

"Oh my God…this is so good" she said before cutting off a small piece for Tamaki. He smiled and ate it from her fork.

"Mmm…you're right…that is really good" he said nodding. He took the fork from her and fed her another piece.

"You don't have to feed me. I'm sixteen," she said laughing but ate the piece anyways.

"I want to feed my _girlfriend_" he replied smirking before eating some more cake, watching as the brunette blushed furiously.

After they were done,

"Dad…um…" Haruhi said as she and Tamaki sat in front of Ranka. "Dad…Ta-" Haruhi tried again.

"Sir…I love your daughter and desperately want to date her," Tamaki said bravely. Ranka paused quietly and frowned.

"Do you promise not to hurt her? Or pressure her into sex?" Ranka asked, not noticing Haruhi's bright red face from the word sex.

"No sir. I would never do anything to hurt her in anyway. I value Haruhi greatly" Tamaki said. Ranka sighed but nodded.

"What can I do? Restrict you from seeing her? You two will do it anyways…fine…Be safe and stay out of any trouble" he said sighing. "Sexual or otherwise," he added.

Haruhi looked at her father in surprise as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Did he just approve of us?" She asked looking at Tamaki.

"Yes he did…" he said, in as equal shock as her.

"Oh…" she mumbled as Tamaki leaned over and kissed her gently.

"He's the least of our problems…now we have the host club" he reminded her.

"Oh…yeah" she agreed sighing softly. "This will be fun…"

"Well technically Kyoya already knows…Hikaru will be the angriest" Tamaki murmured quietly.

"He'll be fine…he wants me to be happy" she said softly, crawling next to him.

"He'll still be jealous…I get to date the cutest girl at Ouran and he doesn't" Tamaki said happily.

"Right…" Haruhi said rolling her eyes. "Now quit talking and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am" He replied.


End file.
